New Dawn New Day
by Devil 002- Chan
Summary: My take on time travel. Harry and Ron die after the war! Hermione left alone in a fading world discovers one of Hogwarts's many secrets, how will it hell her save the world! easy, going back to the past and raising an Orphaned Tom while slowly making changes to the Wizarding World making it a better world for Muggle-bornes, Halfbloos and Purebloods
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! My name is B and I'm a Harry Potter fan like you. I actually got this idea from reading too many Fan fictions on time travel and I was enthralled by them. Unfortunately I have no beta and I try really hard to fix my mistakes while writing my fan fiction seeing as English is my third language and so if you like this plot review and if you would like to ask me some questions on this story also review please!**

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **O^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^O**

War always left chaos behind.

So many dead, so many injured, so many losses….

The Dark Lord died and his followers were being captured.

The Light Side has won. The battle of Hogwarts has ended yet the relief that she imagined would come from such notion never came. There was only grieve .

So many dead …

Colin Creevey, Fred Weasly, Lavender Brown, Nymphandore Lupin née Tonks, Ted Tonks, Remus Lupin, Sevrus, Snape, Nigel Wolpert….

So many blood lost.

Contrary to most beliefs, life after the final battle was never the same . Magic was fading . deaths caused by Death Eaters and their raids cost many lives .Even now, three years after the Final battle the Wizarding World still suffers .

Low birth rates, High death rates, augmentation in squibs births and miscarriages.

It was no secret that Pureblood witches always had problems having children as a result of inbreeding and when they had kids their children would be magically weak and more cases squibs. If not for muggle-borns magic would have long since disappeared and yet Pureblood hold themselves superior to them, calling them inferior, bunch of hypocrites they are .

The Wizarding world was heading to distinction.

And fast….

And while Hermione predicted it at the young age of twelve, basing it on the biology text books she read and whatever books she found on Purebloods' traditions the summer before going to Hogwarts, Purebloods were a group of closed minded individuals that followed traditions that has no meaning of logic behind it so hung up on the thought of blood purity that they inbred too much which resulted in everyone being someone's cousin and so on and so forth created so many genetic flaws which may be appearent in the children or appear in the next generations. Families such as the Gaunts.

And now it seems that the gods has seen fit to punish the Wizarding World for the loss of so many innocent souls .Personally she blamed former Minister Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. Had Fudge acknowledged that Voldemort came back things wouldn't have gotten this far.

Still it hurts to think that because of the stubborn ignorance of a mere man let war escalate and ended killing more people than the Wizarding world could afford.

After the war, the "Golden Trio" was no more .

Ronald suffering from the after effects of being exposed to a Horcrux for a prolonged amount of time and war added the death of his older brother Fred lost his sanity. He became a ghost of his former self, he drank too much thinking that alcohol would drawn his sorrows, suffered from nightmares daily and he could finally take no more he took his life. That was six months after the battle .

As for harry, it was no better for the poor young man . deciding that he could take the Wizarding World's bullshit no more left two weeks after the battle of Hogwarts only to be ambushed two months later by rogue Death Eaters and died after killing every one of them it was a battle of fifteen to one. The day harry Potter died was the day Hermione and Ron lost all hope of things ever getting better . yet he seemed to have known that his end was near because a month before his death he made his will . leaving all his possessions and wealth in the hands of the most brilliant witch of her age, Hermione Granger.

As for her, she was left on her own her friends dieing one after another and with no parents, Bellatrix Lestrange made sure of that, killing off her parents a week before the battle. She suffers from nightmares and insomnia and when she did sleep it was never restful.

She had helped professor McGonagall and few others rebuild the parts of Hogwarts that were destroyed during the attack. That summer she discovered something that she never thought existed .


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting The Founders

Hello! **How are you dear readers? I'm glad to find that some people like what I published!**

 **Now I would like to warn you of some changes that I made on some of the events on the canon.**

 **The Basilisk's corpse remained preserved in the Chambers Of Secrets after Harry killed it! It's just to help dear Hermione in later chapters.**

 **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING!**

 **I really need a Beta though!**

 **O-O**

The Founders' Library.

She found the Founders' Bloody Library. Of course at first she didn't know that it was their library she was in.

She just woke up to find herself no longer in the Gryffindor Tower with four figures hovering over her. Shit. It seems The Fates no matter what or who they were liked to fuck her life up. Later on when those figures stopped arguing enough to see her staring up at them scowling. One of them, a woman wearing an old light blue fashioned gothic dress with the corset and all, with raven colored hair in a bun and blue eyes with flawless pale skin extended her hand towards her, accepting the help hesitantly, Hermione let the stranger lift her up from the ground of what later she would find to be a library.

"Good, you're awake. Took you long enough" Sneered a pretty man with long black hair a dark green eyes.

O-O

It took her two hours to process what these strangers told her.

She was still in Hogwarts. Good.

She was in some kind of a library she never saw before. Good.

These people were the founders. Impossible. But taking in account that the pretty man- .aka. Salazar Slytherin.- kept sneering at her she might as well believed them .

She was still in her time period. Good. yet how the hell is she able to talk to the founders if she was in 1998 and they presumably died centuries ago? That remains to be known.

"So, if I'm to believe you, which I don't. You're Hogwarts' founders and you had the castle summon me to a secret library. The founders' Library" she spoke slowly watching as the tall red haired man known as Godric Gryffindor nodded in approval.

"And how are you still alive, if you don't mind me asking" she said.

"Stupid girl, of course we are not alive" spoke the pretty man to who she sneered to . she didn't like his attitude not one bit. Merlin, were all Slytherins stuck ups! Like she didn't have enough of Malfoy!

"Quit Salazar, the situation is tense as it is don't add to it, please" the sweet woman better known as Helga Hufflepuff scolded him.

"Be silent all of you. We don't have much time to warn her "Ravenclaw commanded her companions turning to face the muggle6born witch "let me explain before times runs out, three years after we built Hogwarts and founded it a seer came to us with a prophesy, the prophesy warned us that one of Salazar's descendants would bring ruin and death to the Wizarding World releasing a Dark curse on the whole Magical world that would lead to our kind's extinction. I believe you know him as Tom Riddle" she took a deep breath" it said that you would help atone the Fates' mistakes and misjudgments "

" and what may I ask were the worlds of the supposed prophesy" she asked, her tone laced with sarcasm. This can't be happening! It's just some kind of hallucination induced nightmares or something. Yes, that must be it !

Gryffindor spoke the words in a deep baritone voice that if she wasn't convinced that she was dreaming she would've swooned.

"The last of the three golden saviors,

She who has insatiable hunger for all forms of knowledge,

She who has defied the laws of times,

Heir to the four Masters,

Would defy time once again,

And correct fate's mistakes,

Hundred years in the future she will be born,

Sorted in the house of the Brave with a companionate heart and a leveled and cunning mind

The Romanian princess shall save our magic"

She raised an eyebrow at that" and how does this relate to me "she scowled crossing her arms over her chest . she wasn't the last of the " Three golden saviors " , even if Harry died only a month ago , pain bloomed in her chest at such notion he was so young and had the world's problems shouldered on him, it wasn't fair that after the end of all his struggles he had to die. Kind and understanding harry had to die because of the Ministry's incompetence. Even so she wasn't the last of the golden trio there was still Ron though she was sure he wasn't okay at all but he was still alive.

Helga came forward and held Hermione's hand "you have to understand child you are the Magic's last hope if you don't trust us this generation will be the last of Witches and Wizards "she pleaded.

" to answer your question miss granger" replied Ravenclaw "Hogwarts tells us you and your friends were named 'The Golden Trio' . We also know that you had a Time Turner in your second year and so you defied time in your quest to save the felon and the hippogriff. And last but not least, you are named Hermione and if I may be correct that was the name of a Romanian princess in Shakespeare's play. Does this answer your questions?" asked the stern woman pursing her lips

Shoulders slumping in defeat Hermione nodded. 'so much for being a dream 'she thought resigned to her fate not that she could be blamed for denying what was happening, her best friend died a month ago and for some crazy-ass reason left her all his money in a will he shouldn't have seeing that he was so young; it made her think that he knew that he was going to die which was impossible. Harry was not a seer so she can't be blamed for being incredulous about this.

"tell us, why are you so reluctant to believe us " asked a confused Godric " You have a chance to do some great good to our world"

"you mean your world, not mine! Since the very beginning I was excluded from it, because my being a Muggle-born makes me a magic thief, scum, a Bloody Mudblood" she sneered satisfied by the way they flinched " why should I want to save a world so deep in their beliefs of Blood Purity that they kill innocent people, didn't you know that they rapped Muggle females women and children alike ! that they tortured so many Muggle-borns into insanity and then gave them to Werewolves to feast upon?! And why?! Because a Blood purist, Salazar's Bloody heir took it upon himself to eradicate all Mudbloods because they were _inferior_?! Who ironically was a Fucking Halfblood for Merlin's sake !" she ranted her the end of her hair sparkling with magic as she angrily stared at the four before her' how dare they?! They had no right, none!' she mentally shouted all the Wizarding World offered her was her being classified as a Mudblood that can never be as good as Purebloods no matter how she tried. She was of half mind to let this world burn to the ground! they certainly didn't mind letting Voldemort lead them there!" this world could burn to the ground for all I care" she snapped "after all it was nothing but bothersome, and I'm saying this from experience this way there won't be no future dark lords and blood purity bullshit " he added in a thoughtful tone making her companions gasp in shocked outrage.

"How dare you?!"Salazar hissed "This is outrageous! How could you possibly thin-"but he was cut off by Hermione before he could start in his rant "Oh believe me I dare! Didn't you know that your precious Slytherins eradicated all muggle-borns and not just adults either, Children! Bloody babies killed by those Death Eaters! A magical child is sacred yet did they respect that? NO! They went and killed those babies tortured their families and then burned the houses to ashes and for what?! For the sake of their half-blood Dark Lord who wanted to rule the magical world. I find this situation satisfying to say the least finally justice came upon it for the loss of those pure souls! If citizens wanted to save their world they should have fought! Not shove their heads in the sand and leave the fight to a child! Harry didn't deserve all that happened to him not at all if anything you Slytherin should disappear off the face of this damned earth for all the blood you spilled! "She was shouting by now her magic cackling around her, she looked like she was about to pounce on the Slytherin founder and kill him. As for Salazar he looked white as a sheet.

"Calm down child!" Hufflepuff chided "Fighting would not solve the situation! You need to calm yourself" she said calmly

"It is as Helga said, fighting will not help. As for the deaths you can prevent them. The gods said that you can prevent the rising of Voldemort, that you could save lives and free our world from its prejudice it was destined for you since the day you were born Hermione the fates made sure of that" she informed the young heroine gently

"But how could I possibly stop the rising of Voldemort? I know that the Gods ha balance made dark and light have to balance each other or there will be serious consequences." Hermione asked

" they are willing to make an exception for you because the dark curse that was unleashed on the magical world will spread to the Muggle world as well regardless of what you will do it is unstoppable" answered Gryffindor

"And how am I supposed to change the past when I have no way to go back? And how am going to stop Voldemort? I won't have to do some dark rituals or something is I" she fired question after another the reality of her situation finally setting in and panic took over.

"That's why we brought you here" murmured Salazar "you are to use old magic and our family tomes to help you acquire all the knowledge that you need "

" but the thing is that you need to do a blood bonding ritual to even touch the books in here seeing as they are warded by blood-wards anyone not of our blood cannot touch them and not die of a dark curse that kills them painfully and immediately" added Rowena "Thankfully we were prepared before we died and so this should be fairly easy, follow me if you please we don't have much time" she mentioned to the Gryffindor princess to follow and turned around heading to a far away corner where there was a single shelf stuck to the wall with four vials on it one was red another was blue, the third was a warm yellow and the last was green. 'Go figure' she internally mused.

" now take hold of those three vials and come stand the this circle of runes" instructed Godric " it's part of the ritual" looking about Hermione noticed that there indeed was a large circle of runes in the middle of the Library with four other smaller circles connected to it, doing as she was told to do she stood in the middle of it as the founders took their respective spots on the smaller circles" Now recite after me 'with gratitude I accept these heritages and with my magic I bind myself to the four I shall be heir to'" he ordered

"With gratitude I accept these heritages and with my magic I bind myself to the honorable four I shall be heir to "she recited

"Now drink the vials one by one to the last drop" said Rowena" and then expend your magic around yourself ".

Doing as ordered Hermione started with red vial then the blue , yellow and lastly the green then she closed her eyes and concentrated on her magical core calling forth her magic, it responded immediately by cocooning her in a blanket of warmth glowing fierce gold.

"Let's get to work my friend little bit time is left" Helga reminded her companions and long time friends .

"with our blood and magic we take our heir in our protection" the founders chanted together expending their own magic and caressing Hermione's with it and with a blinding flash of light the rituals was done.

" what happened?" asked a confused Hermione, she never heard of such ritual before she just went along with it seeing as the founders kept talking about time .

" the ritual was done, our mission is completed" answered Salazar slowly started to fade " we have to leave now" he whispered

Starting to panic Hermione said " but you didn't tell me what to do ? How am I supposed to succeed ?!" she cried out, they were fading out and leaving her to this impossible mission alone how the hell is she going to know what to bloody do!

" you are the brightest witch of her age Hermione, you will know what to do . all great work starts with research " soothed Rowena

"Don't forget to outsmart the fox." warned Salazar with a glare and a lifted chin.

"Don't fear o open your heart child never forget your compassion and treat all you meet honorably" advised sweet Helga

" well you have plenty of courage in that small body of yours young lady! Could you do this man a favor?" at her nod Godric Gryffindor continued" excellent! Will you make sure that Ariana Dumbledore lives this time around the younger Dumbledore male was devastated he prays the Gods every hour for her to be back, say, could you make sure she grows up okay?" he asked

"of course, I..I'll try and do my best" she answered hesitantly.

"Excellent! Well child goodbye and may you succeed in your endeavors"he said softly gazing at her with gentle eyes and with that the Founders disappeared in a blink of an eye leaving a bewildered Heroine in their wake looking around with shock and confusion. Sighing resigned she marched towards a comfy looking couch and laid upon it all of a sudden feeling dizzy.

Blackness welcomed her with open arms.

And she gladly accepted it.

Thinking comes later. First, comes sleep.

.

.

 **. To be continued .**

 **An: well this rapes the second chapter. It's not much but it's the best of my ability for now at least.**

 **And thank you adavi821 for you review! It is much appreciated and thank you:**

 **Slam2k**

 **michi nolet**

 **ElionForst**

 **aprissarlgirl**

 **cosmoGirl666**

 **ErinFrance**

 **Vero 1985**

 **As mad as one can get**

 **CarolBlake**

 **Ririnight**

 **Scarlet Reflection**

 **ladybadwolf09**

 **for either favoring New Dawn New Day story or following it ans so this chapter is dedicated for you.**

 **Goodnight .**


End file.
